Nights Knight
by luv-edward cullen-forever
Summary: stories on quotes *not quotes from the book* quotes from my profiles-the qoutes on my profile about true boyfriends and i thought about writing short stories for all of them :P Hiatus :
1. The Quotes

I've decided to right short stories for these cute quotes on my profile. Go ahead and check them out. There are eleven of them. IF I decide to make a squeal there are these other cute quotes I might make stories out of.

**1) Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot,**

**2) Who calls you back when you hang up on him,**

**3) Who will stay awake just to watch you sleep.**

**4) Wait for the guy who kisses your forehead,**

**5) Who wants to show you off to the world when you are in your sweats,**

**6) Who holds your hand in public and in front of his friends and family.**

**7) Wait for the one who is constantly reminding you of how much he loves you and how lucky he is to have you.**

8) Who'll lie under the stars for hours and listen to your **heart beat**.

9) Who keeps **your picture** in his wallet,

10) Who thinks you're beautiful **without makeup**,

11) THE one who turns to his friends and says **THATS HER!**


	2. BEAUTIFUL not HOT

_**AN: Hey guy… decided to do this short little story on the quotes I have on my profile…I think they are really sweet so I wanted to write a little something on all of it. Here you go!**_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE :(**_

_**Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot,**_

_**(Cullen house)**_

"ALICE!" I shouted at her. Edward and his family planned a dinner at this new restaurant and Alice was assigned to dress me up. It was pure torture. She gave a me a strapless, blue dress and killer heels. The dress was okay for me but the 5 inch heels weren't. And now she's curling my hair...perilously. I know she's like a professional, but my head hurts with all the snatching and grasping and what not.

"Come on Bella. When I'm done with you…Edward wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of you." I saw Alice grin in the mirror.

"Yeah. He'd be wondering how I got BALD!" I screamed. Alice raised a perfect eyebrow and frowned. "He'd still think of you as pretty. Now suck it up and take it like a man…I mean woman." I groaned.

After four hours, yes FOUR hours, Alice announced that Edward was ready and waiting and she was done playing with me. When I heard about Edward, my heart began to best rapidly. I bit my bottom lip and let Alice guide me to the staircase. Alice went first and shouted.

"Presenting…me!!!" Alice squealed and skipped down the stair and into Jasper's embrace. "Okay now presenting….BELLA!" She shouted and my heart began beating even faster. I stepped forward and revealed myself on the top of the stairs. My heart banged on every step I took down the stairs. My eyes roamed at everyone's smiling faces and then rested on Edward astonished expression. When I was on my last step Edward came forward and held his hand out to me. I looked up to his eyes and there was nothing but love. I smiled.

As I held his hand, he pulled me forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my limping hands on his shoulder. Our foreheads instantly touched and he pulled me closer.

"WHOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Emmett interrupted us "Rosalie! Damn girl! You're looking hot." Rosalie rolled her eyes as she gracefully walked down the stairs.

"But you look _**beautiful**_" Edward breathed in my ear.

I blushed.

_**AN: There are ELEVEN of them :P**_


	3. call me back?

_**Who calls you back when you hang up on him,**_

_**(Bella POV)**_

"Ello." I said as I picked up the phone.

"Morning beautiful." My heart skipped a beat.

"Edward?" I bit my lip.

"yes love, it's me."

"What's up?" I put my plate in the sink and started washing it.

"nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"How's hunting?" I grinned.

"It'd boring. I wish you were here."

"Then come back." I pouted.

"I wish. I wanted to hear your voice so I decided to call you…I miss you." I smiled.

"I miss you too." I kissed loudly the phones mouth piece.

"ha-ha." He chuckled. God I love that sound.

"Bells?" Jacob?

"Who was that?" Edward's voice came through the phone.

"Wait." I held the phone away from my ear and went to answer the door. I opened it. Jacob was standing there.

"Hey Bells!" he grinned. I smiled and shook my head. He's such a kid.

"Hey Jacob. What's up?" I leaned against the door.

He shrugged. "I was wondering that since the leech is off hunting-" I cut him off.

"that _leech_ is my boyfriend." I frowned.

His eyes narrowed. "okay sorry!" he held his hands up. "well, I thought that you must be bored and so was I so we could hang out a little."

"NO!!!" The phone roared. Jacob's eyes widened as did mines. He pointed to the phone in my shaking hands and mouthed 'he's on the phone?' I bit my lip and nodded.

I told him to wait and put the phone back on my ear. "Hello?" my voice quivered.

"BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU?! IS HE STILL HERE?! I'M COMING RIGHT BACK! YOU BETTER GET RID OF HIM OR I'LL GET HIM RID OF HIS HEAD I SWEAR…" and he started cursing. I looked at Jacob who had heard everything and was now pouting. Then he looked up at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. And headed for the door. No!

"Jacob wait!" I stopped him and breathed heavily. "EDWARD! STOP! YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!" I shouted even louder the Edward.

He immediately stopped shouting and cussing and Jacob looked scared.

"Bella?" Edward asked in a small voice.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND WHAT NOT TO DO. YOU ARE AWAY HUNTING AND I AM BORED AT HOME AND I CAN'T DO OR GO ANYWHERE BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE ALWAYS SAYING HOW YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A HUMAN LIFE BUT YOU'RE ALSO KEEPING ME FROM THE OUTSIDE WORLD! MY FATHER DOESN'T KEEP ME TRAPED IN AS MUCH AS YOU DO. JACOB IS MY FRINED, I TRUST HIM. YOU HAVE TO TOO. YOU ARE NOT MY BOSS. UGH! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE. GOOD BYE!" I shouted and closed the phone shut. I looked back at a terrified Jacob.

"Let me go get ready."

I changed into my pants and a sweatshirt and ran down the stairs to meet Jacob. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go." Jacob nodded and headed out the door. Before I could get out the phone rang.

"I'll be in the car." Jacob said. I nodded and went to get the phone.

"hello?"

"Bella," the voice breathed.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked sourly. I was still mad at what happened recently.

"Bella…I'm sorry." I smiled.

"it's okay Edward"

"no really. I shouldn't run over your life like that. You could go with Jacob…I'm just worried."

"I'll be fine Edward. I love you."

He chuckled. "I loved you too."

"bye." I said into the phone.

"bye love. Be careful okay."

"yeah yeah." I closed the phone and head out to meet Jacob.

"who was it?" Jacob asked, still kind of scared.

"Edward."

"was he yelling?" Jacob backed out the car.

"no he apologized. I'm glad he called." I smiled.


	4. stay awake while I sleep

_**Who will stay awake just to watch you sleep.**_

_**(All human)**_

I woke up to the sun shining on me from my bedroom window.

"good morning beautiful." I turned around to see Edward. His hair even more messed and his crooked smiled even more crooked.

"Morning." I stayed on my bed as I stretched. "what time is it?" I asked looking back at him.

"it's 6 in the morning. Mind telling me why you woke up so early?" his eyes were amused.

I shrugged "I don't know. I don't feel so sleepy anymore." Then I looked back him and smiled. "why aren't you sleeping?"

This time he shrugged "I didn't feel sleepy either."

"when did you wake up?" I sat up on my bed.

"I didn't." he smiley said. I looked back at him with shock and curious eyes.

"why not? Are you feeling okay?" I started checking his forehead and hands.

He chuckled. "Bells, I'm ok. I feel fine. I just didn't sleep."

My eyes brows furrowed. "why not?"

"cause I had something to do." He looked away. Now I'm suspicious.

"like what?" I sat on him.

"like stuff." I smiled.

I groaned "Edward! What did you do last night?"

"I went out on a date with you. Then I drank water and some food you left over," I rolled my eyes as he continued "then I watched TV with you and then you fell asleep and I carried you-" I cut him off.

"EDWARD! That's not what I'm asking you." I pouted "what did you do when I was sleeping?" I know I was acting mean and nosy but he always does something that leaves me curious and feeling dumb.

"I was lying next to you, breathing." He smiled. He _knew_ he was teasing me.

Well we two can play this game. "fine then. I won't tell you about this scary dream I had." I got off him and laid on my side. He shifted towards me, lying on his side. One hand underneath his head and one draped around me, pulling me closer to him.

"and what was it about then?" his cool breath blew on my face. My heart skipped a beat.

"I-uh-I'm not t-telling you." I tried to look away but his green eyes had captured mines.

"was it really scary?" he breathed and inched closer, his eye on me.

"y-yeah it was. J-just horrible." I blinked to clear my thoughts but it wasn't working.

"how scary was it?" he moved to my neck. Kissing up and down.

"very scary?" it came out as a question.

"were there ghosts in there?" now he was on top on me, pressing me down. I closed my eyes and gulped.

"no"

"that's not what I heard." He was on my lips when something occurred to me. I pushed him off me.

"what do you mean 'heard'?" I air-quoted the word heard.

"um, did I say heard?" Edward stuttered "I meant learned." He gave up

"Edward? Would you like to tell me something."

He nodded. He looked like a 5 year old that got caught "you talk in you sleep." My mouth dropped open.

"excuse me?"

Edward went in hysteria mode. "you should've seen you face. Haha." I got on top of him again and started hitting him with my fist.

"ow ow! Stop!" he kept laughing and I kept hitting.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and brought me closer to him. "that's why I stay up _all_ night. To hear you sleep." I blushed and looked away. He grabbed my chin and brought it up to meet his eyes. "don't be shy. When I'm dreaming, it's all about you." I smiled and kissed him. I laid my head on his chest.

"what did you hear?"

"crazy stuff that I can tell you." I hit him as he laughed and grabbed my hand and brought it up to kiss it. "you dream in what you say a lot about you're home in Phoenix. You miss your mom. You said that Charlie has a funny mustache _**(AN: I DO :p)**_" We both laughed at that. "you like pizza and you dreamed about, I guess, entering a cooking show?" I nodded. "and then you said my name. About 10 times." I felt him smile. I raised my head to look at him and he was smiling. "you said I love you, don't leave me, come back soon, I'm the best, and I'm so soft and _hot_." He laughed as I turned red and looked down. "I love you too Bella. I would never leave you and I would always come back to you no matter what. You're the best and warm and you are HOT! Trust me." we both started laughing.

"I hope you talk in you sleep." I wondered out loud.

"well I have to be sleeping for that." He smiled.

"are you sleepy now?"

He shook his head and stretched "I like staying awake just to watch you sleep. It's interesting."

I blushed.

_**Review plz**_


	5. My forehead tingles

_**Wait for the guy who kisses your forehead**_

"You better be ready by 7." Edward said firmly. Edward had come over this morning and we've been arguing since then. There's this restaurant that just opened and he wants to take me there. I, of course, don't want to go. It's too much money. Then there'd be dancing and people. Just not my place. But Edward, as usual, persuaded me to go with him.

"Fine!" I groaned and put my plate away. He chuckled at my behavior.

"see you later love. I have something's to take care of. Last night Emmett decided to paint my car blue because it would look better." I gaped at him. Oh my GOD!!! Emmett is so dead. No one touches Edward's Volvo let alone PAINT IT! I went in to laughing hysterics.

Edward shook him head and came over to me. "Bye love." He kissed me forehead and ran out the door. No wonder I didn't see him with his car today.

My forehead tingled from where he kissed me. I always saw Edward different from others since he was more of a gentleman. We never went into a full blown make out. Even though we can't, Edward being a vampire and all, he doesn't kiss me much on the lips either. It's mostly the hands, cheeks, the neck, and especially the forehead. And I'm happy for that because if he does more than kiss on the lips, I'd faint.

I went to my bedroom to get ready. It's a good thing that Alice had gone hunting today. She won't bother me. I imagined Alice pouting, out in the woods, when having a vision of me dressing myself alone. I laughed at the thought. Now what to wear?

I rummaged through my closet, going through all the shirts, pants, and dresses. Yes I have dresses. Thousands of those to be exact. Alice, Edward, and even Esme don't spare any expense on buying me things, especially dresses. Alice takes me shopping and when we're coming back, the place is half empty. Esme loves to shop online and loves making and designing clothes. So she buys scarps, cloths, and makes dresses for me out of them. And Edward. Oh the boy. No matter how many times you tell him you don't want something, you get that exactly that something. On my birthday, our anniversary _**(AN: no they aren't married it's only anniversary from when they became girlfriend and boyfriend…Get it?)**_, on Christmas, and especially Valentines. Basically any occasions or dates we go to, Edward has a lot stored in for me.

Sure the Cullen's have a lot of money, but it doesn't feel right for them to just spend it on me. I found a perfect dress for tonight. It was blue, which is Edward's favorite color on me, and it was very simple and went just a little below my knees. It liked it. And I had matching blue flats to go with it. _**(AN: PIC of dress on my profile:: it will be on the link that says HERE) **_

I took my time to get dressed. I first took a shower and choose on curling my hair. I bit my lip thinking about what would happen at the restaurant. I don't want to make a fool of myself. Not like last time.

O~X~O

Edward took me to a restaurant for Valentines Day. Alice couldn't dress me up because she was out with Jasper, they went to Paris. Yeah, I can't believe it either. Edward asked me if I wanted to go to England with him but I had to decline. First too much money and second, I can't leave Charlie alone. Edward and Charlie are not…how should I say this, not in good terms. And letting me go away half way around the globe, with Edward, is not exactly Charlie's favorite idea. So Edward took me to a restaurant instead.

The restaurant, of course, was big and beautiful. There were people dancing on the wide dance floor, fancy tables surrounding it. Edward asked me to dance while we wait for our food. I was reluctant but I went anyways. The dancing went well as everything was but as we were going back my foot bumped into a chair leg and I tripped bringing all the contents on the table with me. Naturally Edward saved me before I even touched to ground, but I can't say for all the glasses and candles.

O~X~O

I saw myself blush in the mirror. I put a strand of my hair in the culler and pulled. A perfect curl fell out in front of my eyes. I smiled, remembering how Edward had paid all of the damage I caused and didn't say a word about it. Instead, he kept assuring me that everything was okay and shared some funny times from his life. They were pretty funny and they helped me forget about everything.

After I was done curling my hair, I got into my dress and checked the time. It was 6:30. Nice. I wore my flats and jumped on my bed, taking my Pride and Prejudice book with me. I decided to read while I wait.

30 minutes later I heard a knock on my door and went to answer it. Edward was standing there in all his glory. He was wearing a black tux with a silver tie and white dress shirt inside. He was holding red flowers for me with his crooked smile.

"Bella?" he waved his hand in front of my face. I woke up and hoped my mouth wasn't open. That'd be too embarrassing. I blushed and straightened up. He laughed and extended the flowers to me. Roses my favorite. I smelled the flowers and smiled.

"Thank you." I said in a small voice.

"no problem love" he came forward and wrapped his arms around me and gave me small kiss on my lips. He backed away fast but the kiss seemed so long. He smiled at my expression and kissed my forehead. That'll do.

"Shall we?" Edward asked in a British voice and I laughed. I told him to wait as I went to find a flower vase for these flowers. As soon as I was done I linked my arms with Edward's and he led me to his car.

"Aston Martin?" I raised my eyebrows.

He shrugged "It's a special occasion." He opened the door for me.

O~X~O

I was impressed with its grand opening. It was big and very bright. Edward led me inside and went to the reservation table.

"Cullen for 2" I could see how the waitress was dazzled by him for her eyes glazed over and she spaced out.

She shook her head and stuttered "um, r-right this way sir." She led us to a table almost near the dance floor, again tables were surrounding it. I blushed remembering the last time.

"what are you thinking?" Edward asked, sitting in front of me.

I shook my head "remember the last time." Edward looked away for a moment and then back at me and smiled.

"I won't let anything happen to you Bella…or anything else." he smiled his crooked smiled. I relaxed a little. "Now tell me what you would like to order?" I smiled.

O~X~O

The date went great! Edward and I danced and I didn't trip ONCE! The food was delicious of course but it was weird eating alone by myself while Edward just stared at me. Now we were in my parking lot. Edward got out and came across to open the door for me. Then he walked me to my door.

I turned to him before going inside. Charlie was probably awake since al lthe lights were open. "Will you come by tonight?"

"Only if you want me too." He smiled but I looked up into his eyes, serious.

"I'll always want you too." He smiled again.

"then I'll always stay here." He leaned down to kiss my forehead and whispered against it. "good night my love," I smiled and walked inside, closing the door behind me.

I touched where he kissed me on my forehead. It tingled again. This feeling never ends.

I smiled.


	6. Wearing SWEATS make you look BEAUTIFUL

_**Who wants to show you off to the world when you are in your sweats**_

_**(All human:: Bella POV)**_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"ugh!" I groaned as I got up to close my alarm. I looked out the window, mesmerized by the shiny rays embracing my face. Mmm. It's hot today. I got off of my bed and went to my bathroom to freshen up. When I got out I went straight to my closet to get my clothes out for today. It was Saturday but I had to get dressed for the dance show. You see I was in a dance club or whatever you call it. I have been in that club for about 6 months now. I love dancing. It's my passion and I'm good at it. As well as my partner. Edward. He was my partner _and_ my boy friend. I remember the day he had asked me to go out with him.

_**~Flashback~**_

"hey Bella," I turned to where that voice came from. It was him. Edward Cullen. The hottest guy in the dance club. And currently my partner. Edward Cullen is everything a girl needs. He plays every sport in our school, he's the captain of every team, he's the president of student council, an again he's hot. But what surprises me is that he doesn't date. He isn't a player when he should be. Girls throw themselves at him and he just brushes them away. Anyway…he's talking to me! ME! wait…why though? Does he want to change partners?

"what's up?" I tried to ask casually but I'm pretty sure I stuttered.

"um, I was wondering…" he hesitated

"yeah…" I encouraged him.

"Bella you're a great dancer," oh no, he does want to switch.

I was waiting for a 'but' until he said "wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" huh

"excuse me?"

"um, Bella, I know this sounds stupid but would you like to go out with me?" his shiny green eyes, innocent. Oh my god! He's nervous asking me? he wants to go out with me? ME?!

I have no idea that I dozed off when I saw a hand waving in front of me. "Bella, if you don't want to, it's ok. Really. I-I just thought…you…" he kept stuttering. I woke up to him backing away.

"NO! WAIT!" I shouted. Edward stopped and looked at me curiously. I never thought I would ever do this but I did. I jump on him and kissed him. I have no idea what came over me, I'm a really shy girl and get picked on sometimes but this was new. And what shocked me the most was that he kissed me back. We had to part for air.

I blushed and said "I'd love to go out with you." He smiled and leaned in.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Edward had taken me too One Night _**(AN: I made it up)**_. It was so beautiful and very expensive. Since that day, Edward and I have been going on strong. Yeah, we fight a little and he would always be the one to say sorry because of me being so stubborn. He loves me very much, I could tell. And I love him back. But I can't ever see myself with him. There are many reasons.

Anyway, I opened my closet and my mouth fell open. My closet was all empty. ALICE! I am going to kill her. She probably took all my clothes so I could go shopping with her. And now she's gone to the hospital with Jasper. Alice is my best friend since kg. _**(AN: NOT Edward's sister)**_. And she loves shopping. Alice's niece, Destiny, is in the hospital since two days. Her mom is out of town and her father, well he's dead. Alice nad Jasper have been taking care of her since her mother is gone for a while. UGH! Now what am I going to wear! Something flashed in my mind. I hope Alice didn't take…. I rushed to the end of my closet to check if my dress was still there.

It wasn't.

I called Alice.

Again.

Again.

And again. She wouldn't pick up. I threw my phone at the wall making a dark mark. Ugh! I hate life. I tried to look through what I had. Alice only left me with sweats! Not even _one _pair of jeans! Now I had to choose between what I'm wearing right now and these gray sweats. I decided to wear the gray sweats. A gray hoodie went great with it. Oh no!!! Kill me now.

I wore the clothes I had when I heard honking outside my window. I went downstairs to see Angela outside in her car. She got out and ran to me.

"Bella! What happened? Are you not going?" she asked franticly.

"Angela, Alice took all my clothes! I have nothing to wear. Why are you here?" I asked her.

"Mrs. Fickels asked me to come and get you. everyone's here. Come on."

"But I-" my clothes.

"Forget them, you look fine." I look to what she was wearing. A blue dress. Ugh!

"Ok." I slumped and walked to her car. She sped in the direction of the studio.

"I would stop at my house but it's on the other end and we have absolutely NO time to stop at a shop." I nodded in agreement.

The parking lot, I saw that was for the audience, was already full. We, employers, have our own parking. Angela parked in an empty spot and we ran inside. Everybody was waiting for us.

"Bella!" Mrs. Fickels shouted "where were you and WHAT are you wearing? Where is your dress?" she looked livid.

"Um, Mrs. Fickels I'm really sorry I'm late and my friend stole my clothes, long story. I had nothing to wear but this." I was about to cry. I'm really sensitive. I peeked to Mrs. Fickels right to see Edward with a look of worried. I pouted. I had let everyone down.

"Well Bella, I-" she sighed and looked back up at me "it's a good thing you're the best dancer here." She smiled at me. I returned the smile, relieved. When she walked away I looked over to Edward who was looking at me curiously. I walked to him.

"Edward-" he cut me off.

"Bella what happened?" I sighed.

"Edward Alice took my clothes as well as my dress and now I can't reach her. I had to wear this, I had no other choice. If-if you want another partner, I understand. Maybe Mi-" he cut me off by hugging me tightly.

"Bella, how could you ever think that?" he pulled away. "you look beautiful. Better than all those sluts out there." he nodded over to Tanya and Jessica and their Posse.

I smiled "are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded. "positive." I smiled and grabbed my hand "lets go show them how beautiful you really are." He led me to the stage and we took our position. I started shaking and got nervous as I took over the amount of the audience. There might be a million. Then I looked to my fellow dancers who were in beautiful and colorful dresses and then I looked down at me. Gray and boring.

"You look stunning" Edward leaned down to kiss me below my ear. I shivered "are you ready?" I looked up at him and nodded my head, unsure. He smiled his crooked smiled and I immediately forgot everything. Man I love this guy.

"Everyone…Presenting…Class of 2009!!!" Mrs. Fickels shouted and moved away for us to dance.

I danced.

I twirled.

I dipped.

I had fun.

Edward moved with me and basically he was leader like this whole year. He helped me and didn't let me trip for which I was glad. He smiled at me when ever I would return from a dip or twirl, or anything. He was so supportive…and nice.

We did our last move, ours was a fancy and complicated dip, and the audience clapped loudly. Cheering and waving like crazy. We took our place in line with our partners to wait for the announcement of winners.

"2009 Dance Of The Year award goes to…" drumroll "Tanya Denali and Mike Newton." I dropped my head in defeat. I felt a chin under my chin raising my head to meet their eyes.

"You're my winner." Edward whispered and leaned in to kiss me. Hmm…maybe I'm not in a total lost here. I smiled into the kiss.

Edward and I changed, well Edward changed into his original clothes and we headed out side in the lobby where many people from the audience were leaving or stopping to congratulate some dancers. Many people came to us and praised us, which made me really happy, but a whole lot of people went to admire to trophy.

Edward and I were talking when Tanya, followed by Jessica bounced over to us.

"Congrats Edward." She beamed towards him while I glared at her.

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it with out my partner, Bella." He smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Of course, nice choice of dressing Bella. I thought you were actually going to wear something pretty to hide how hideous you are. I'm sorry Edward, you have to deal all this," she waved up and down to me.

"What d-" Edward cut me off.

"Well, I'm not sorry." He said a little harsh.

"Aren't you embarrassed? You know you could've asked for switching partners, I wouldn't have minded." She waved her hair back.

Edward shook his head "over my dead body Tanya" she flinched back a little and I looked up to Edward. He doesn't really say anything like that "Bella is the most beautiful girl ever. This may sound cheesy but it's true. She doesn't need make-up, clothes, dress or whatever" he waved his hands "to make her look pretty. She's original and that's what makes her so unique form sluts like you. I love her…and I'm not embarrassed because of her…infact." Edward grabbed my hand and put it up in the air and shouted "HEY EVERYBODY! LOOK! THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" by now _everyone_ was looking our way. I blushed furiously. "SHE'S THE BEST DANCER EVER AND BEST DRESSED! ISN'T SHE SO PRETTY?!" he moved my down and moved closer to me "I think she's beautiful." He whispered and leaned down to kiss me again. I heard the audience go 'aww' and claps. I heard Tanya and Jessica shriek and stomp away.

Maybe wearing sweats wasn't such a bad idea after all.

I smiled.


	7. I'm nervous, hold my hand?

_**An: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the late update but I was really because my aunt had an operation and my family and I had to look over her kids. So I didn't bring my laptop with me…but then I told my dad to bring it for me so I could write for you all! Plz review! If you don't I might have to stop this story because I'm kind of losing interest :(**_

_**Disclaimer :: Not mine :P**_

_**Who holds your hand in public and in front of his friends and family.**_

(Vampires…Bella POV…Part in Twilight where Edward and Bella go to meet his family)

A sudden breeze woke me up from my daydreaming. I sat up on my bed and immediately looked to where the rocking chair was…where Edward was. He stayed! Like he promised!

"Good morning." He smiled. It's a good thing that I had a bed under me because if I had fainted, the wooden floor would have knocked me out.

"Morning." I tried to smile but I couldn't. I was in awe because of his beauty.

His random chuckle brought me back to reality. "Why are you laughing?" my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was there something on my teeth? Did I drool? Oh god!

He shook his head before answering. "no, it's not you. Go get ready, I'll be downstairs." He winked and went out my bedroom door.

I groaned. Today Edward decided to take me to meet his family. It was only yesterday that I had found out that all the Cullen's were Vampires…well I had found out earlier thanks to Jacob, but my suspicions were approved yesterday.

I wasn't scared, no. I was relived. I had known that something was different about the Cullen's and was itching to find out. Find out why Edward was acting the way he was acting, around me. Why the Cullen's sat away from everyone. Why were they so different looking and so beautiful.

It was because they were Vampires.

I got up from bed and went in my bathroom, taking my clothes with me. I took a quick shower, thinking about Edward's family. Would they like me? Would they want to eat me? They _are_ Vampires. But Edward didn't. Instead of being scared, I was nervous. One question that ran in my head like crazy was if they would approve of me. Because if they didn't, Edward and I can't be together.

With that thought in my mind, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my wet form. The thought of Edward downstairs waiting for me chilled me, causing me to shiver. I looked in the mirror and sighed. Why did he pick me? Out of all the beautiful girls...why me?

I brushed and dried my hair and put on my choice of clothes. I wore the blue shirt Edward had complimented that day when he saved me from Port Angeles, and some blue jeans. Now…what to do with my hair?

_**~O~X~O~**_

After playing with my hair for about 20 minutes, I decided to make a pony tail. I breathed out heavily and went downstairs to greet Edward. What I found totally blew my mind.

"what is all this?" I asked, pointing to the table full of food. Eggs, bacon, milk, juice, cereal, toast…you name it.

Edward smiled and shrugged. "I didn't know what you would like so I made one of everything." He looked up at me with those long lashes.

Somebody hold me, I think I'm about to faint. I felt a hand waving in front of me.

"huh? What?" I tired to clear me head. I've been daydreaming a lot today.

"Well…are you going to try it?" he gestured over to the food. I shook my head and sat down and grabbed a toast. I looked over to Edward, who just sat there examining me.

"Do you want some?" I extended my toast towards him.

He pulled on this look "Humor me."

_**~O~X~O~**_

Having breakfast with Edward was probably every girls dream _**(AN: Including mines :P)**_. Edward may look kind of strict and hard but he's very fun to talk to and entertaining. We talked about everything, things we couldn't get to yesterday. I was surprised that I ate _everything_. It was all so delicious. Edward's a great cook.

When I was done Edward picked up all the plates and glasses and put them in the sink and turned to me.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded.

"Go wear your shoes, I'll clean them up." He turned to the dishes.

"Edward, you shouldn't. I-" he cut me off.

"nope, I'll take care of these trust me." he winked and started cleaning the dishes. I sighed; I knew I couldn't win so I got up to get my shoes. When I returned, I found Edward sitting on the chair and all the dishes clean.

"How-?" I couldn't even ask.

"Ready?" he took my hand and we were out the door.

_**~O~X~O~**_

The drive was…fast, of course. I tried to tell Edward to slow down, but I guess he was having too much fun scaring me. He is going to be the death of me.

Suddenly the car slowed down a little and I looked out the window. I saw a palace. Whoa…what is this place.

It was huge, white, and…wow. I had no words to describe it. The front lawn was so beautiful. Different colorful flowers welcomed us as the car headed towards the garage. Whoa! How many cars can that garage hold? Like 10, 15? Wow. It's-it's…_amazing_.

"I take it you like it?" Edward chuckled from besides me.

I breathed. "Like it? Edward your house makes a castle look small." He laughed.

I felt my door open. Edward had opened it and extended his hand towards me to lift me out. I was completely lost in the view of his house.

"Come on." I woke up. His family. wait. I don't think I can go like this. I-what if they don't like me? what if they become mean or soemthign?

"Edward I-" I couldn't finish. I guess Edward understood for he took my hand in his and rubbed soothing circles on the back. He smiled.

"Don't worry love. Everything will be fine."

I nodded. He led me up the porch and his hand left mine to open the door.

Again, I had no words to describe the inside. It was HUGE! Like many walls were broken down to make space. I looked to my left where there was a shiny, black piano. I looked towards the living room where I saw his family. all of them…oh no.

"Let's go meet them." Edward whispered in my ear and held my hand.

Right then, as he held my hand I knew that everything was going to be alright. We walked up to his family. I noticed their eyes dart to our twined hands and back to us with smiles.

Let's get the party started.

_**AN: I was thinking about doing a short story on my POV of how Bella met the Cullen's, it's really funny. So let me know what you guys think :P**_


	8. Hiatus

_**Hey everyone, I'm sorry to say but I think that might put my stories on hiatus such as The Prince, Different Twilight, Moonless nights, My country my home, Nights Knight, and Things Talk, because today my friend came over and she saw that for the Prince I got only 37 reviews and I wrote like 11 chapters and she got really mad and she said these things to me about my stories that made me so sad. I got a lot of chapters done on this story and I was going to get them out really soon but I guess now they are going to wait. My friend was like all the other stories have so less chapters and they aren't as good but they got way more reviews then I did…she really made me sad so right now I'm going to stop until I get enough reviews to make me feel better.**_

_**Don't get me wrong, I'm not picky about my reviews or anything…it's just that she really made me sad today and I know I'm going to regret stopping my stories.**_

_**On the plus side now I'm going to focus only on Silent Tears, which I think is getting fair amount of reviews. **_

_**I might continue The Prince as well, seeing that many people like it very much, so I might continue. **_

_**Anyways, thank you everyone for helping me get this far…I promise this hiatus isn't going to be long because I already miss my stories :( **_

_**And then again, not many people voted on my poll for their favorite stories, so I just didn't know which story to continue…**_

_**I'm really sorry…**_


End file.
